Dozen a Day
by blacknightmares
Summary: Twelve Kids plus Five nephews and Nieces plus six parents plus five grandparents equals Ciaos in Forks Washington. AU AH canon pairing


**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight ... or the idea for cheaper by the dozen  
**

**Author Note: hey everyone I am back... I got this idea for this fanfiction and I really wanted to write it **

**i know its a short chapter but i promise that the other chapters will be longer  
**

**so I hope you like it read and review :D  
**

* * *

A scream interrupted the peaceful sleeping house of the Cullen family. I groaned as my hand came up from under the cover and searched for the clock. The numbers blinked at me taunting, it was only six o'clock in the morning and the kids were already up.

"Too early," I grumbled turning over pulling the covers over me. An arm snaked around my waist pulling me towards a rock hard chest.

"Good morning," Edward whispered into my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. "Shall I go tame the zoo animals or shall you?"

"You go, me too tired," I yawned snuggling back trying to get warm as Edward left. I could hear little pitter patter of feet running around out in the hallway.

"Mommy, mommy you have to wake up," several bodies began to jump on me; I peeked out of my covers. Emma, Liam, Anthony and Masen were all jumping up and down. My hand reached out and grabbed Emma and started tickling her.

"Why should I get up?"

"It SNOWED!" they all screamed.

"But snow is all cold and wet, it's warm in here," I lifted the cover and they all climbed in taking over most of the bed.

"Can we make a snowman?" Emma asked looking at me with her big green eyes I chuckled and ran my fingers through her curly bronze hair. How could you say no to that?

"Sure," I looked up and Nic and Zoe were standing in the doorway. Edward came up behind them and picked them up setting them down on the bed.

"What is this, my spot has been taken in my own bed!" They giggled hiding underneath the covers. "I'm just going to have to squish in here somehow." He rolled onto the bed as the laughter continued.

"Where are the rest of the zoo animals?" I asked.

"Getting ready for school or still sleeping," Edward sighed. Zoe's stomach growled as she blushed. Giggles broke out through the whole room. "That means breakfast time,"

*******************************************************************************************************************

Breakfast for twelve growing kids, now that was a challenge. Luckily now some of the kids were older I had helpers around the kitchen. Chole, Maddison and Ben were cutting up the fruit, Teagan, Maddock and Robert were setting the table and Edward and I were making the pancakes and eggs. The phone rang through the house as Edward reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he waited a few minutes listening to the other end. "Okay that's fine. I'll see you next week," He pressed end and turned back to the eggs.

"Who was that?"

"One of my students," Edward sighed, he was the only piano teacher in town he had a few students. "They canceled cause of the snow." I put the last of the pancakes on the plate and leaned over to kiss Edward. I hated seeing him sad.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called; everyone came running into the kitchen and sat digging into their food. I smiled and looked around at our family. Twelve kids sometimes I still couldn't believe it. Edward and I didn't plan it that way but we didn't regret it either. Edward and I grew up together and when my mother left my father and me and went to Phoenix to live her own life. Edward became my best friend. When we got to our teen years we realized that we had feelings for each other. You know other than friend's feelings. After our senior prom we went to a party that seemed to get a little out of hand and one thing lead to the other and nine months later we had our first Chole. That was something no one in our family excepted. Everything changed from that point on. Edward and I went to community college part time until two years later Madison and Benjamin were born. I quit school and started writing free lance from home and Edward started teaching private piano lessons. Three years later Teagan, Maddock, and Robert were all born. We had six kids to keep up with. I never imagine my life like this but I actually loved it, and so was Edward. A year after that Zoe came into our life and then Nicole, and then a year after that Anthony and Masen took us to ten kids. We talked about it and thought that we were done as a family. Then one of my book got published and we went to a party and yet again it got a little out of hand that's when Liam came in, and then a year later Emma. We loved having a big family and Edwards parents and my father loved it too. My mother on the other hand not so much, she would call every now and then but she would always remind me that I ruined my life. But I never saw it that way and constantly argued with her.

"Bella! Bella!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Edward. He held the phone in his hand looking at me. I reached over and took it.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Cullen just the best selling writer I wanted to talk to," Angela my agent from the publishing company spoke. "How's that squeal coming along?"

"It's coming; does the publisher want a date when it will be done?"

"Pretty much," I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"A month?" I cringed hoping that I could get it done. "Maybe sooner,"

"Okay I will tell them, good luck Bella," She hung up. Edward gave me a questionable took.

"Angela," I said, he nodded knowing what I was talking about. The door bell rang as I looked at the clock. "Kids get ready now we are late," the kids ran from the table as they opened the door.

"Uncle Jasper!!!" half of them attacked him.

"Hey guys," he chuckled walking into the house. His two kids followed behind him. Camelia who was sixteen was like an Alice mini. It scared me sometimes, and then Logan he was twelve. They both had dark hair like Alice but they had Jasper's beautiful blue eyes. Living so close to each other we would swap kids in the morning. He would drop off Logan and take Chole. One trip for him, he taught history at the high school.

"Sorry we are running behind today," I chuckled, he nodded. Chole came running down the stairs bundled up.

"Bye mom," She hugged me as her and Camelia ran off to the car. I sighed as the door closed behind them I looked over at Logan who was sitting on the couch silently.

"Wants some pancakes I think there is some left some left," I smiled; he nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Emma and Liam were still munching on the leftovers of breakfast. Emma had cat ears on top of her head. "Where did you get that missy?"

"Chloe gave them to me," she bit into a strawberry.

"Okay well you three behave I have to go get ready," I ran up the stairs, Edward was coming out of our room looking dashing as always. "Hello there handsome," I hugged him. "Elementary or Middle school drop off today?"

"I'll take the elementary and pick up Eric from Emmett," He kissed my cheek.

"Get I'll take middle school with Liam and Emma and go pick up a few groceries. When's your first lesson?"

"After lunch now,"

"Alright I will see you before then," I kissed him and walked off. I heard a whistle and peaked over at my shoulder as Edward was watching me. I winked at him and hurried off to our room.

"Uh Bella you are going to be the death of me," I could hear him in the hallway. I snickered, and started getting ready. Just a typical morning in the Cullen's house.

* * *

Author Note: Hey so I hope you all liked the first chapter... let me know what you think of it

Oh and Kids ages:

Bella + Edwards Kids:

Chole -14

Maddison -12

Benjamin -12

Teagan ( he is a boy!!) -9

Maddock -9

Robert - 9

Zoe- 8

Nicole - 7

Anthony -6

Masen -6

Liam -4

Emma -3

Jasper + Alices Kids:

Camelia -16

Logan -12


End file.
